1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift device of the type which comprises a driven load-receiving member in the form of a platform or seat which is guided along a flight of steps. Such hoist or lift devices are used, for example, as emergency lifts and can be fitted onto existing staircases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,735 discloses a lift in which a platform acting as a load-receiving member is displaceably mounted by means of a lifting spindle extending at a fixed angle with respect to the gradient of the steps.
Using such a driving spindle the load-receiving device can be moved only in straight lines and not around curves. Such a construction also fails to comply with certain safety regulations.
The present invention seeks to provide a lifting device of relatively simple construction which fulfils the safety regulations, gives maximum room for the load-receiving device and can pass around corners but which does not reduce the free width of the flight of steps.